1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an electronic device for identifying an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet Personal Computers (PCs) may perform wireless voice communication and exchange information. Meanwhile, the electronic devices featured as portable devices have been developed into multimedia devices to perform functions, such as a scheduling function, a game function, a remote control function, and a photographing function, to satisfy the user's needs.
Recently, electronic devices have been developed with each of them having a touch screen that may perform input and output simultaneously. Therefore, various user interfaces using the touch screen have been developed, such as hovering technology. The hovering technology is performed by sensing a subject that approaches the touch screen within a threshold distance of the touch screen and recognizing the corresponding approach as a touch, although the subject does not come in contact with the touch screen directly. When an electronic pen within the threshold distance of the touch screen of an electronic device is sensed, the electronic device with the hovering technology applied may recognize that a touch by the electronic pen is sensed although the electronic pen does not come in contact with the touch screen directly.
However, the above-described touch type is still a touch-based interface in which only a touch sensing distance is expanded compared to a direct touch. That is, the above-described interface using the hovering technology is not significantly different from an interface using a touch technology. Also, interfaces using the hovering technology have not been widely used.